NaruBook
by Annie Sparklecakes
Summary: CRACK. Facebook is addictive, even to ninja. Uchiha Sasuke is annoyed, Uchiha Karin is sad, and Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura are now engaged. Confused? The MiniFeed has all the answers.


Pure crack. i had such a blast writing this though, you have no idea. I may have to do this again. Inspired by MeyerBook, which is an awesome summary of _Twilight_. Also, guys, while I dislike Karin, any anti-Karin sentiments in this fic are _not _just me bashing. This is just… crack.

* * *

**NaruBook**

**Uchiha Sasuke **hates Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru **teehee!

**Uchiha Sasuke **wishes people used their Facebook statuses PROPERLY.

**Yakushi Kabuto **loves Orochimaru-sama.

**Uchiha Sasuke **is going to kill the freaks now.

**Uchiha Sasuke **has killed the freaks.

**Uchiha Sasuke **has left the **Oto **network.

**Yakushi Kabuto **and **Orochimaru **are now **One Person.**

**Orochimaru **teehee!

**Uchiha Sasuke **is now friends with **Suigetsu Awesomesauce, Jugo White, **and **Uchiha Karin.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **actually hates Karin.

**Uchiha Karin **is sad.

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce **laughs at her pain.

**Jugo White **is feeding birds.

**Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu Awesomesauce, Jugo White, **and **Uchiha Karin **have joined the group **Team Hebi**.

**Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu Awesomesauce, Jugo White, **and **Uchiha Karin **are attending **Uchiha Showdown**.

**Uchiha Itachi **and **Uchiha Sasuke **are now **enemies**.

**Uchiha Sasuke **has killed Itachi ded.

**Uchiha Sasuke **is sad.

**Uchiha Karin **is waiting with whipped cream and comfort.

**Uchiha Sasuke **is not THAT sad.

**Uchiha Sasuke **is now friends with **Haruno Sakura** and** Hatake Kakashi**.

**Haruno Sakura** is shocked.

**Uchiha Karin **is ANGRY.

**Hatake Kakashi **wrote on **Uchiha Sasuke's Wall:  
**"I don't use Facebook, but Naruto wants to know why you didn't add him."

**Hatake Kakashi **wrote on **Uchiha Sasuke's Wall:**  
"Oh, and come home."

**Uchiha Sasuke **and **Uzumaki Naruto **are now friends.

**Uzumaki Naruto **wants Sasuke to come hoooome.

**Uchiha Sasuke **does not like the FriendFinder application.

**Haruno Sakura **and **Uzumaki Naruto **are now **engaged**.

**Uchiha Sasuke **is going to attack Konoha now.

**Uchiha Karin **yay!

**Haruno Sakura **and **Uzumaki Naruto **are no longer engaged.

**Haruno Sakura **HATES NARUTO!

**Uzumaki Naruto **promises to never hack in to other people's accounts ever again :(

**Uchiha Sasuke **changed his mind. Carry on, Konoha.

**Uchiha Karin **is D:

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce **is one smart cookie.

**Stupid Karin **CAN'T FIGURE OUT FACEBOOK!!!!1! SCREW YOU, SUIGETSU!!!!

**Jugo White **is bloodthirsty.

**Uchiha Sasuke, Stupid Karin, Suigetsu Awesomesauce, **and **Jugo White **are attending **Invasion of Konoha.**

**Haruno Sakura **is preparing.

**Uzumaki Naruto **is at Ichiraku! :D

**Uzumaki Naruto **is no longer at Ichiraku :(

**Uzumaki Naruto **is preparing. I WILL get you back, Sasuke!

**Uchiha Sasuke** is in Konoha. Ah, memories.

**Uzumaki Naruto** is going to stop checking Facebook and look for Sasuke.

**Stupid Karin **and **Haruno Sakura **are attending **EPIC SHOWDOWN.**

**Haruno Sakura **is stuck with the Redhead Bitch. DAMMIT.

**Uchiha Karin **figured out Facebook! And is battling the Pinkhaired Bitch.

**Uchiha Sakura** is worthy of the title.

**Uchiha Sasuke **does not remember marrying all these people.

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce** is crushing stuff. AWESOMESAUCE.

**Jugo White** doesn't understand why these birds are following him.

**Uchiha Sakura **just punched Red in the face. HELL YEAH.

**Uchiha Karin **just threw Pinky into a wall.

**Uchiha Sakura **just stabbed Red in the stomach.

**Uchiha Karin **just ripped Pinky's shirt for getting hers bloody.

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce, Jugo White, Uzumaki Naruto, **and **Uchiha Sasuke **are now attending **EPIC SHOWDOWN.**

**Jugo White **is STILL being stalked by birds!

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce **has bird poop on his head. also: hot girl yesssss.

**Uchiha Sasuke **just killed Suigetsu ded.

**Uzumaki Naruto **thinks his Sakura pwns Sasuke's Karin. ALSO, SASUKE, COME BACK.

**Uchiha Sasuke **is busy, ask me later, Naruto.

**Uzumaki Naruto **is down with that.

**Uchiha Sasuke** has got jizz in his pants.

**Uzumaki Naruto **can't believe Sasuke just said that.

**Uchiha Sasuke **can't, either.

**Uchiha Sakura **just pwned Red a hundred times over!

**Uchiha Sasuke **is staring.

**Uchiha Sakura **just realized who's been watching her. Sasuke-kun…

**Uchiha Sasuke **is still thankful.

**Uchiha Sakura **is…. suddenly aware of her name.

**Uchiha Sasuke **approves.

**Uzumaki Naruto **is gonna hurl.

**Uchiha Sakura **is basically amazing.

**Uchiha Sasuke **wants Sakura to stop talking so much. It ruins the experience.

**Uchiha Sakura **apologizes.

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks Sakura needs to get off Facebook.

**Suigetsu Awesomesauce** wants to know what to do with four-eyes.

**Jugo White** has gone Curse Seal on the birds.

**Uchiha Sasuke **has joined the **Konoha **network.

**Uzumaki Naruto **:D

**Uchiha Sakura **and **Uchiha Sasuke **are now **engaged.**

**Uzumaki Naruto **D:


End file.
